Unexpected Trip to Love
by bmuncy35
Summary: Fox has a sudden urge to a place where he knows no one, but is pulled there from an unknown source. Who will be there for him to meet, someone that he does not know yet, but Ethan does...Please review and see what you think.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Passions or anything related.

Nicholas Foxworth Crane was sitting on his bed wishing that he was anywhere but where he was. The thought entered his mind that he would like to get out of the little town of Harnony , Maine. Things had been very stressful in the last few months, starting with the marriage of his brother Ethan. The thing was Ethan was in love with some mysterious woman that was not of their social standing. He would never tell her name and only that she had taken off after a fight that they had about her not being good enough for the Crane heir. So there had been more fighting with him and the family. He was now considered to be the black sheep and that was once where Fox himself had been , not so long ago. Ever though he had declared the black sheep, Alister still thought that he would be this best for the job at Crane industires. Ethan was still that heir, and Fox was still the second one on the list, after Ethan. His own father was still one ahead of him and that was saying something. Even with all this going on Fox desided to go out of town for a few weeks or so, his fianl thought was to go to Havanna, Cuba. Something about the place was calling to him, even though he had never been there or even thought about going there. There was something exciting about the tropical island and he was going to explore its beauty and see what was held there, what was there that was calling him.

Fox packed his things and called ahead to arrange for the Crane jet to be ready and waiting when he arrived. He grabbed his things and took one more look at his room and walked out the door and down the massive staircase. As he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he met his mother, whom was beinginning to retreat up stairs. The questionable look that she gave him made him want to let her know that he was leaving , so he simply said: "I am leaving for a while mother and I will be back in a few weeks or a month."

"Well, why are you doing that, Fox?" Fox only shrugged his shoulders and gave his mother a hug and walked out the oversized door. As he walked out he ran into his brother, which whom had the same look that his mother had carried. Fox figured.

"I know, I know Ethan. Where are you going? Fox looked up. " I am going away for a while. I think that I am going to go to Cuba. Don't ask why, cause I don't know myself. So now if you will excuse me, I have a plane to catch."Ethan said nothing as Fox walked away and got in his car and speed out of the drive and onto the road. Ethan then walked into the house to meet his mothers gaze , as she still looked at the door that Fox had just walked out of.

"Mother is something wrong?" Ivy came out of her daze.

"Yes son, I guess. Did you see Fox just then?"

"Yes, he said that was going to Cuba. Why would he go there?"

"Ethan you know as well as I do, nothing that Fox does , I know about until it hits the damn newspapers. Fox never has any logic, but reguardless, I think that he just needs to get away for a while. He'll be back when he's ready." And with that Ivy retreated up the stairs and into her bedroom, leaving Ethan still wondering what was going on. 


	2. The Bump into Beauty

I do not own Passions or anything related. 

Fox stepped off the plane into the hot sun, soaking in his surroundings. He thought to himself that it was such a beautiful place to be , right then. So after he turned to look all around him an desided to go on a head into the airport, taking glances at all the things around him as he made his way inside. Fox walked through the glass doors and walked over to the spinning wheel that held his luggage. After checking his luggage out , he walked to the desk , where a pretty, little latin woman was standing with a smile. **_"Hello, how can I help you today , Sir?"_** Fox gave the lady a wink and a smile.

_**"Yes Miss. Can you point me into the right direction of a nice hotel?"**_ The lady smiled back and her cheeks flushed with the flirts that the handsome Fox Crane was giving her. Then pointed in the direction of the front doors.

_**"Yes ugh, you can walk out the doors and turn right. There is a very nice place right down the street and it is right on the ocean. You can't miss it , Sir." **_Fox gave another wink and smile and walked away. Fox made it out the doors where the steets were covered with people walking. He walked down the street like she told him , until he reach a large building with palm trees all around it. The name was The Palace. Hesaid to himself, _**"This must be it."**_ As he reach the entrance, he bumped into a young , beautiful girl. She was Latin with her long black hair and big , brown , doe eyes. She was the most shockingly beautiful woman that he had ever laid his eyes upon. She smiled sweetly and walked on. Fox thought that his heart would melt. He only hoped that he would run into her again , before his trip back to Harmony. Fox fianlly broke his trance and walked into the hotel and made his way over to the desk, where this perky , young spanish lady stood. Fox made eye contact.

_**"Yes miss, I would like a room. My name is." **_The woman broke in.

_**"I know who you are. You are Fox Crane. I have seen you in magazines."**_ Fox was shocked. How are earth do they know him here. This is not exactually where his family would pick to come to, but it was a georgous place.

_**"Oh, well , thanks, I guess. I want the nicest room that you have. Money is no object."**_

_**"Yes , Mr. Crane. I will have the bell hop take you to your room."**_ With that Fox was walking away, with a bell hop in toe. They walked over to the elevator and got on. Fox's mind went back to the young lady that he had ran into. She was so stunning and something about her drew him in. It was the weirdest thing that he had ever experienced, not that he mind , but was all so new. There was never a woman on this planet that had been able to catch his attection, but she surely managed that. Then Fox was brought from his thoughts , by the elevator stopping and the doors opening. The bell hop walked out and motioned for Fox to follow . They made it to his door and the bell hop opened it and stepped aside for the famous Crane to enter. Fox walked into the beauty. The place was perfect and he knew right then that he was going to have a great time and get that woman that he bumped into. One way or the other.


	3. A Night to Remember

I do not own Passions or anything related. 

Fox finally got everything in his hotel together and it had taken him hours. Every now and then his mind would go back to the little spanish beauty. The one that quickly made her way into his thoughts and wasn't even trying. That was surely the first for the famous Crane. He was famous for his nightly outings with some of the most beautiful , famous, woman in the social scene. Fox Crane had been linked to some of the most famous, beautiful young singers and actresses. He was the most known face of the Crane family. That was one thing that he had beaten Ethan at, and that was the ladies. Even though Fox had to admit that Ethan had Gwen and he didn't like her, but she was beautiful. The fact was Ethan was always destine to marry Gwen, ever since birth. The familys had always known who was going to be what and Fox was destine to be the playboy , the one that the woman wanted. They were not always the right kind of girl and Fox knew that. He knew alot of things but perferred not to say anything and let his family think what they wanted to think. Now that is why he is here in this beautiful place, soul searching for himself. He was tired of his old ways and he wanted to be taken seriously. This was his last chance to get it all out of his system. All he wanted was to be loved and happy and something drew him here to bring him that happiness that he deserved. Something that fate had in store for him.

Fox was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. He walked quickly over to the door and opened it, not knowing who to expect. It was a messenger, but who could be sending him a message. He found out really quick, when the messenger let him know. _**"Mr. Crane , there was a young lady that you ran into eariler. Well she wanted to send you word that she was sorry."**_ Fox looked at the messenger and said.

_**"How does she know who I am?"**_

_**"Ugh , I don't think that she does. She just told the lady at the front desk to tell the young man that she had ran into eariler, sorry." **_Fox just looked on.

_**"Well thank you and would you please tell her that it isn't a problem, accidents happen."**_

**_"Oh , yes sir, I will."_**

_**"Ok."**_ With that , the young boy started out the door, until Fox stopped him. _**"What is the lady's name?"**_

_**"A Misses Lopez' Fitzgerald."**_

_**"Well could you ask the lady to meet me somewhere?"**_

_**"Yes but where?"**_ Fox thought for a second. He didn't know nothing about Cuba.

_**"Where would you suggest? Somewhere where we can have a good time."**_

_**"How about the 'LaRosa'. It is a good place to dance and have a good time. The dancing is great, along with the music."**_

_**"Well then it is settled. Will you ask her to meet there at 8:30. Oh and could you give me directions?"**_

_**"Yes Mr. Crane, I don't mind. As a matter of fact , I go by there on my way home , about 8:00. You can follow me if you like?"**_

_**"Thanks , so much. I will greatly appreciate it. There might be a little in it for you."**_ With that Fox pulled out a fifty and handed it to the young boy. The young boys face lit up with the sight of the money and from the look on his face, he could tell that he needed it. The boy simply smiled and nodded and walked out of the room. Fox thought to himself, this is going to be a great night. I can feel it.


	4. Dancing Desires

I do not own Passions or anything related. 

Fox walked into the small, but beautiful club. The music was loud and was the Cuban beat that he had always enjoyed. There was a beautiful black lady up on stage, with a whole slue of male backgroud singers, belting out the soulful music. Fox walked on around the club taking in his surroundings. Then there she was , the most beutiful creature that he had ever seen. It was the young woman that he had bumped into eariler that day. He was stunned at her beauty and he actions. She was dancing with a young , black girl, of the same age. They looked as if they had known each other all their lives, like they were best friends. They were laughing and hanging to each other, oblivious to every man there staring at them in aww. They knew that they were beautiful and it showed. It was all in how they carried themselves. It was purely amazing. He wanted to a part of that amazment, and he was willing to try, for the first time in his gifted life.

Fox decided to get a drink, so he walked over to the bar and ask the bartender , who was oboviously speaking English, that he wanted a martini, dry, with an olive. The man shook his head and walked off to fix the drink , for the rich young man. As the man walked back with the drink, there was a tap on his shoulder. Fox spun around and to his suprise, it was her, the one. She smiled from ear to ear and Fox's heart was melting and his heart was thumping in sync with the beatful music. She smiled and said._** "Hello, my name is Theresa Lopez' Fitzgerald. Nice to meet you." **_Fox smiled and put his hand in hers.

_**"Nice to meet you to, my name is Fox Crane."**_ Theresa's mouth gaped open. Fox's eyes grew large. He tought that she was going to run. So he put his hand on her shoulder. _**"OH. Did I say something wrong , Theresa?"**_ She looked scared and alone at that moment, like she was reliving something awful.

_**"Oh, no, you did nothing. I really am sorry. Its nice to meet you , Fox. You are the Fox Crane that is from Harmony, Maine, aren't you?"**_ Fox was now the one that was suprised. How did she know who he was?

_**"Ugh, yes I am. Might I ask beautiful, is there something that is wrong with that?"**_ Theresa thought to herself, not at all. Then replied.

_**"No not at all. I am only suprised, thats all. Who would think that a guy like you would be at such a place as Havnnah, Cuba."**_

_**"Honestly, I dont know why I am here, but I just had something telling me to come here that there was something or someone that was waiting for me." **_Theresa chuckled. Fox looked a little taken back.

_**"Oh that is a good line, Mr. Crane."**_ Fox's eyes shot up.

_**"Excuse me? But that was no line. It is the gods honest truth."**_ Now Theresa was a little taken back.

_**"Your serious?"**_

_**"A Crane is always serious."**_ He laughed a little._** "But seriuosly, it is ture, but a Crane is not always serious. Atleast not me, I am the loaner. I like to do what is not expected of me. I am different."**_

_**"Your a womanizer. Is that what you wanted to meet me here for?"**_

_**"Well not exactually. I wanted to meet you here because there was something about you that untrigued me. Does that sound stupid to you?"**_

**_"Well no, but what about me intrigues you?"_** Fox looked her in the eye and he knew the reason, but wasn't about to tell her yet.

_**"I don't know but I would really like to dance, I mean if you want to."**_ Theresa smiled and thought to herself. **_"This is going to be fun."_** Then she grabbed his hand as the new song started. The beat was intoxicating and called to her as she walked hand in hand, with one of the richest guys that she knew. As soon as they made it to the dance floor Theresa took off her short sleeved sweater and threw it to the table next to the dance floor, where Whitney caught it.Fox stared at her exposed shoulders and chest and he put his arms around her , sending her out into a spinand back in. She then turned around and make her backside rub against him. As she swayed to the music and him rapping his arms around her waist, she bent over and rubbed her backside against him. Fox felt like he was going to loose all control. As the music pumped through his body and Theresa was making it extreamly pleasureful for him. He thought what little he could think at the time that she knew what she was doing and that she was doing it on purpose to get to him.Low and behold, it was working and he didn't know what to do with himself. Then he had an apiffiny, he was going to go with it and play it to the fullest. With that thought Fox took her hand a swung her around and started moving against her putting his mouth to her neck, grazing his lips along her neck, under her ear. He could feel her shudder and breath harder. This only fueled him on, to get to the little Latin beauty.  
He rubbed his hands up her arms and reach her sweaty chest and moved on up and over her shoulders , pushing her back far enough to for her head to fall back. He looked at her sweaty chest and lusted , moving his hands to around her shoulders to hold her as he danced. he moved his lips to her chest and kissed a line back up to her neck and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He listened to her beating heart as if it were in sync with the music. He was in a trance when the song came to an end and most everyone left the dance floor, leaving them brethless and Whitney in aww.


	5. The heat in the Night

I don not own Passions or anything related...Sorry for the delay , I had computer problems... 

Fox and Theresa danced the night away. They had so much attraction that it was explosive. All the bumping and grinding together was intoxicating, and sexual. The more they danced the more they wanted each other. The tensions were high and were comming to its peak. Whitney just watched as he best friend practically had wild sex on the dance floor. She was amazed by the electricity that was made between the two. Everyone around them noticed as well. It was simply amazing.

Theresa and Fox were moving up and down each others bodys as the music played. Their hearts pounding and their bodys acheing for one another. The sexual beat pounding into their bodys and into their minds. Thoughts ran rapid between the both of them. What would they do? What was going to happen? Why were they so attracted to one another? This ran through both their heads. And in unision they both spoke."YOU- You." Theresa looked at Fox."You go first."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to take this somewhere else?" Theresa just kept rubbing her body with his.

"That is what I was thinking too." Fox rapped his arms around her one more good time and brought his lips to hers. As if he were taking her body into him. Whitney only shook her head and thought. "I might as well leave, cause those two are leaving together.

After the kiss had come to an end, they joined hands and almost ran into the alley. Once in the alley , Fox pinned Theresa to the wall of the building and started to kiss her all over her neck and chest. Her only responce was to grab his hair and tilt her head back , so he could gain more access. The lust was coursing through their veins , causing moans to excape from their mouths. When all the sudden the door flew open with a loud bang as it hit the wall. Whitney ran out and said. "I was looking for you two. There is some police in there and they don't seem to like the Americans that are in there and when I seen what they were doing , I had to come find you."

"Are you seriuos Whit?" They both looked at Whitney in disbelief.

"Ofcourse, I would notlie about something like that. Look we need to get back to the hotel. They all took off running in the direction of the hotel. When they got there everyone headed up stairs to their rooms. Fox now found out that Theresa's was across the hall from his own. Theresa and Fox stood by her door talking, when Theresa said.

"Fox, can we talk?" Fox squented his eyes and smiled.

"You know it, Theresa." He reach for her hand and led her into her room. They walked over to her balcony and went outside. Theresa took a seat and motioned for Fox to sit beside her on the small bench. Fox sat down and took her hand."Now sweetie, what do you want to talk about?" Theresa took in a long, deep breath.

"Well, I have a confession to make, before this goes any further." Theresa eyes searched Fox's and he showed no sign of discomfort. "The thing is, I know Ethan. To tell the truth, I had a relationship with him and we went our seperate ways. He acted as if he were too good for me. I am from Harmony as well. I don't know what brought you here but there is something weird about this. Something wanted us to meet. Like something was on our side. I also know that this is kind of weird, considering that we only met hours ago and now we are having a talk like this, but we can't deni the attraction. So will you please tell me what you think?" Fox moved in his seat a little and looked her straight in the eye.

"Theresa, I did feel a connection to you as well and as far as Ethan is concerned. He is an ass and he deserves that horse faced bitch that he has. He is not worthy of you and I would like to get to know you a whole lot better. You can believe that I will flaunt you like a new diamond. I would never be ashamed of you. Oh boy I would love to see pretty boys face, if he could see you and me together right now. He does love you everyone knows but he would never tell any of us , whom she was. I have to say , you are one of the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." Theresa threw he arms around Fox and attacked his lips as if she was a starving. Fox moaned as she ran her tongue across his lips. She was doing things to him that no woman ever has done. She was the woman for him and he knew it. His body felt it...

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Will update soon. Promise...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Passions or anything related to the show......

Things continued with the path that were hotly headed. Fox was now panting at the connection that he and Theresa felt. Her kisses were hungry and hot. They were long , loving, tempting, and all consuming. Fox knew that what he felt was far stronger then anything that he had ever felt before , with any other woman. By all means he was considered a playboy, but something about her innocence was sexy. So he moved futher into the seat she was sitting in, putting his hands on both sides of her head. He paused briefly to snatch her hand in his and pull her out of her seat. He lead her gently back into the room where he remained looking deeply into her soulful brown eyes. Without anything between them now, he asked lowly.

"Theresa, do you want to spend the night with me?" She looked at him with such intense eyes and her beautiful expression , showed nothing of any regret. She smiled beautifully.

" I would love to stay the night with you, if you really want me here." Fox's heart double beat in his tone chest.

She was so damn sexy. All he wanted to do was make love to this creature. She was more then he could have ever wanted. So by all means Ethan was going to have a heart attack, but it was his loss and bygod, she was going to be his gain. With that Fox set her back on the bed and slowly moved over top of the beautiful woman before him. She lay there very still, eyes closed and hands snaking their way up the plains of his chest. Fox moaned and growled lowly. Theresa's eyes opened slowly and a smile spread across her face as she realized what he had just done. Fox's eyes looked dark with desire and more need then she had ever seen, but the want was with the both of them. Its was easily known to them both that they wanted eachother. Fox finally brought his mouth to hers in an earth shattering kiss. Their kisses grew heavy with lust and want, but they still wanted to take it easy. Fox eventually lay softly beside Theresa and threw his arm over her stomach. She only turned over to look him in the eyes. He smiled softly and she touched her fingers to his lips. Nothing needed to be said. This was as easy as it was going to get. Everything was perfect for a couple that was just connecting at the level of getting to know one another. There was no need for sex right now, but they both knew with no talking , that there was something there and it would happen in the days to come. SO they both closed their eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep...

Authors note. I know its been a while but I have been busy for the last forever. I know its simple, but I haven't wrote in quiet a while. I got a review the other day pleading to update so this is for them...Thanks for reviewing............I will try harder from now on.


End file.
